Adam Hsu
This article is a stub. You can help Bajipedia by expanding it. Early Life Names Hsu Chi. Family Hsu was born in Shanghai, China in 1941, where his family remained until 1949, when they moved to Taiwan. Martial Arts Career Training After being relocated to Taiwan in 1949, Hsu spent the following 25 years learning under several different masters. Although his principal teacher was Liu Yun Chiao, he had also studied under Han Ching Tan (Jiao Men or Muslim Style, Tan Tui and others), Du Yi Zi (Chen Tai Chi), Cao Lian Fang (Xing Yi), Li Kun Shan (7 Star Mantis), Wei Xiao Tang (8 Step Mantis) and Chang Xiang San (6 Harmony Mantis). His relationship with Liu is noted as being particularly close, and some have said him to be one of the best representatives of Liu's teachings.Adam Hsu, Master Teacher - KaiMen (Plum Publications) America Adam Hsu began teaching in America in 1978 He would later return to China with students (including Liu Chang Chiang) in 1990 and 1991, to visit the birth places and of baji, chang quan, tang lang quan, Chen taiji quan, and other martial arts systems. During this time, in 1990, he founded the Traditional Wushu Association, a non-profit, international organization. 2000s - Now In 2000, the founder of Taiwan's Cloud Gate Dance Theater, Lin Huai-Min, invited Hsu to coach for the troupe. His work was so successful, that he was then invited to create a children's wushu training program which has since been implemented in many of the Cloud Gate schools throughout Taiwan. In 2006 Hsu was awarded the Taiwan Government's Cultural Award for his lifetime contributions to the kungfu. From 2008 - 2010, Hsu served for three years in the same position held by his Master, Liu Yun-Chiao, as the Instructor for Taiwan's presidential bodyguards. Hsu currently resides in Taipei, Taiwan. He continues to teach seminars and classes in the U.S. as well as Taiwan, Japan, Germany, New Zealand, and other countries. Recorded Feats More recent honors include Black Belt Hall of Fame, Black Belt Instructor of the Year, AAU National Senior Advisor, General Secretary of the National Kung Fu Federation of Taiwan, Instructor to the Republic of Liberia, Member of the Republic of China National Kung Fu Delegation.and Honourary President of the International and Six-Harmony Praying Mantis Associations. Legacy Notable Students Liu Chang Chiang Dan Farber Ted Mancuso Linda Darrigo Scott Ripke Lineage Hsu's martial lineage is as follows:Adam Hsu Kung Fu School San Fransisico/North Bay Branch Bagua Zhang Dong Hai Chuan > Yin Fu > Kung Po Tien > Lieu Yun Chiao > Adam Hsu Baji Quan Chen Ming Chi > Chin Tien Sheng > Li ShuWen > Liu YunChiao > Adam Hsu Chang Quan, Jiao Men & Tan Tui Shen Mo Lim > Han Ching Tang > Adam Hsu Mizong Quan Chang Yao Ting > Liu Yun Chiao > Adam Hsu Pigua Zhang Chang Ke Ming > Huang Szu Hai > Li ShuWen > Liu YunChiao > Adam Hsu Tang Lang Quan (Seven Star and Plum Blossom) Wong Tzu Ching > Change Te Kwei > Adam Hsu Tang Lang Quan (Eight Step) Kiang Hua Lon > Fang Huan Yi > Wei Xiao Tang > Adam Hsu Taiji Quan (Chen) Chen Chang Xin > Chen Keng Yun > Chen Yen Xi > Du Yu Zi> Adam Hsu Media Books Also an established author, Hsu has written a number of books about martial arts in English and Chinese, and over a hundred articles in English, Chinese, Japanese, Spanish, Italian, Russian, and German. He has also the served as editor and publisher of Wu Tang Martial Arts Magazine, past senior editor of the Kung Fu Library of Wu Chow Publishing Company and has been featured on the covers of more than eighteen magazines throughout the world. References http://www.adamhsukungfu.com/ Category:WuTan Bajiquan Category:Master Category:People